minecraft_story_mode_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SilentWalker03/The Raging Storm: Full Story
"This is the story I've waited to write about." the author said as he write MCSM: The Series. "Hello friends, I just want to say "thank you!" for knowing about me, my brother, and also, my past. Without you, maybe I'm not here to tell you about me. If you didn't know about my story, I am happy to tell you about myself. It all started in The White Pumpkin's house, with my younger brother, Jeff. He called me as Jess. Years later, Jeff and I became good friends until one day, Jeffrey seperated us, forever. I cried about the pain inside until two people saw me and they bring me in a hidden town in Cyan Valley and named me as Josh. But, my brother, he became evil because of Jeffrey's dark lies and pushed him to become an evil one. I heard some stories that someone named "Jesse" defeated Jeffrey and someone said that Herobrine killed Jeffrey. Jake, my friend, followed me as I leave Cyan Valley and we created a group of five..." Josh said as he narrates his story. Years later after Jesse and the gang defeated Jeffrey... "Let's go outside, Josh." Jake said, "Why?" Josh said. "We will explore and adventuring outside." Jake said. "And create the strongest gang we ever created in our own lives!" Jake added. "Okay, sure!" Josh answered. They go out in Cyan Valley to go to the places that no one explored, and they created their group, and Josh is the leader of the group. "I'm so happy about that!" Taryn the Arker said, an enderman cyborg joined the gang. Few weeks later, Jessie appeared, looking pale as he goes to Josh's house to become the gang's member. "Oh, hey! Nice to meet you, Jessie." Josh said to Jessie. "Are you the new member here?" Taryn said. "Can I became one of your group's leader?" Jessie said. "What! A leader, haha!" Taryn laughed Jessie. "Do you mean, a member? Jessie." Josh said. "Oh, sorry about my daydreaming." Jessie said. "Make sure what you are talking about, Jessie." Taryn said as he was angry at Jessie. "You are welcome here, Jessie." Josh said. "Why did he welcomed Jesse! That's the thing that can make me angry." Taryn said to himself. "Well, sorry about I seaid before, Jessie." Taryn said. "No problem! I am still new here." Jessie said. "C'mon, it's night. Let's sleep and wait for the light to come." Josh said. "I'll crush Jessie to pieces, not now, but soon!" Taryn said to himself. They went to Josh's own house to sleep. As the sun shine brightly. The gang woke up, waved each other. The next day... "Hey, gang, we have another new member here! Let's welcome Jessie!" Josh introduced Jessie. "SO WHAT!?" Taryn said. "Welcome here, Jessie!" Tony said. "Hey, Jessie!" Troy said. Suddenly, someone knock in the door. Larry the Mailman is waitng in the door. Taryn opened the door and he saw Larry giving a note from "The Killer". Moments later, someone shot Larry dead. The gang went out and saw the lifeless body of Larry. They also saw the animals went out from the jungle. "What the.." Troy said. "Maybe this note will tell us about the events." Taryn said. "Dear citizens of Minecraftia, Today is your lucky day! You can see that the world is never the same. Block by block, I will destroy it until I left standing. If there are heroes, hah, they are just too weak to fight someone like me. So, welcome my pet, people and let my pet destroy every block. No one can ever stop me! From your enemy, The Killer." Taryn said as he read the note. Before the gang reacted, he ground shakes. "Earthquake!" Jessie said. Josh saw his house destroyed after the earthquake. "No!" Josh said. "We must go!" Tony said. "Wait! It says that The Killer's pet is heading to Emerald Village. We must hurry now!" Taryn said. "Take this, you will need it." Josh said as he give a gold sword to Jessie. "Thanks, friend." Jessie said. Taryn noticed that the sky is growing darker. They run to a nearby cave and they saw a man named Valorad in the same cave, too. "Who, who are you?" Tony said. "I'm Valorad, from the forests of Cyan Valley." The man said. "Cyan Valley?! I didn't saw you there." Josh said. "Please, stop. We must stop The Killer's pet before it is too late!" Jessie said. "Well, that thing. That is called a With.. uh Keb, ah, the Kebab Storm!" Valorad said. Taryn laughed. "Seriously? So we need to fight this "Kebab" and we will save the world?" Taryn said. "Are you kidding me!" Valorad said. Valorad punched Taryn in the face. "Hey!" Taryn said after he was punched by Valorad. "Stop!" John entered the cave. "Maybe Valorad is daydreaming. It is imposible to fight a kebab." Jessie said. "Same." John said. Suddenly, they hear a strange voice. They saw the Kebab Storm outside, eating every block until it reaches bedrock. "Oh, no! We're too late." Josh said. "That's the storm!" John said. "We must go to Emerald Village at once!" Troy said. The gang ran away and went to Emerald Village. They went to the Emerald Village, and they saw villagers unaware of the storm. "Hmm... (What's that?)" A villager said to the other. "Huh... Huh... (I dunno)" The villager replied, suddenly, they saw spiders everywhere and they panicked and they rushed to the King's castle. "Oh no!" John said. "Why?" Jessie said. "We're late!" Valorad said. "Shut up or i'll cut your throat out!" Taryn said. "Calm down, bro!" Josh said. They tried to warn the villagers, but their panic is so loud that they can't be heard by the king. The king tried stopped the villager's panic and he saw a villager fighting the spiders. "Call that crazy villager and bring him back here!" The king said to a villager, but it was too late, the Black and Green Robed Villager died and swallowed by the storm. Josh's Gang approached the king, but it was too late, the Storm eating and destroying everything in it's path. "It's your fault, Josh!" Taryn said. "Try to Calm down!" Valorad said to Taryn. "Try to shut up, please!" Jake said. "The storm is approaching, we must... Ahh..." Tony said as he was eaten by the storm. "No!" Troy said. "We must go!" Josh said. "Wh... where?" John said. "Ey folks, you must go to another dimension right now!" Sean said. "What is that?" John said as he saw a potion of healing. "Tony's last memories..." Troy said. "What are you waiting for?" Sean said. "Let's go!" Valorad said. Next time in MCSM: The Series... Another world to be explored, problems are going to get bigger. Allies lost back in their world, but that doesn't mean that they're safe in the other world. Enemies approached slowly as the gang try to stop the stom.... Category:Blog posts